Shutting Down Darrow's Signal
Chapter 15 - Tipping Point Several days after slipping aboard a Belltower ship, Jensen arrived at a remote laboratory complex in Singapore. Sarif's scientists were there, forced to create a unique biochip that could prevent people from using their augmented abilities. But millionaire Hugh Darrow, owner of the complex and willing participant in the Illuminati plan, had a different use in mind. Convinced that augmentations would be the death of mankind, Darrow used the chip to drive augmented people insane, setting off an event of horrific proportions that only Jensen can end... M1 - Shutting Down Darrow's Signal is the final mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Primary objectives Get inside the tower and disengage the lockdown Jensen begins on a damaged helicopter deck outside the main entrance to Panchaea. There are no enemies. Exploring the deck reveals several open shipping containers holding weapons, ammunition and beer. Some containers are only accessible with the Jump Enhancement Augmentation. As the main door is blocked by debris, take a ladder down into the tunnels below the deck. The tunnels are filled with water and are electrified. While it is possible to get through by walking across elevated pipes, the Dermal Armor EMP Shielding augment is highly recommended. There are also several mines along the way. Getting through the tunnels leads to a large empty hanger. From the hanger, take an elevator up to the main broadcast area. Proceed through the still empty hallways. There is one active turret, (which can be shut down using a security computer in a nearby room) but otherwise there are no enemies. The hallways lead to the broadcast center and Hugh Darrow. Confronting Darrow leads to the game's final dialogue challenge. Winning the challenge results in Darrow surrending the shutdown codes. Reach the broadcast center After the confrontation with Darrow, retrace your steps to the elevator. The rooms around the elevator are now filled with insane workers. If you wish to leave the insane workers alive, it is at this point that the PEPS is extremely useful. The workers can be avoided, but due to the cramped corridors and the fact that they usually attack in larger groups, cornering and trapping the player, the PEPS is exceptionally valuable. Gas grenades and gas mines will also allow nonlethal incapacitation of groups. For the more patient players, even a stun gun or tranquilizer rifle can function well, since conscious crazed workers will make no attempt to awaken unconcious crazed workers; however, one must bring sufficient ammunition since there is not much for either of those weapons within Panchaea itself. Alternatively, make sure to get the (knock down two at a time) aug, and you can eventually wade through them all without too much trouble. It is worth noting that these "insane workers" are basically temporary zombies. As such, they are too dumb to climb over obstacles. You can use this for pacifist crowd control. Jump over, knock out one or two, then jump back. Since there is no XP reward for killing or disabling any of the workers and most of their loot is hardly worth mentioning, the main priority should just be to get through this part as quickly as possible. Notable Exception: At the first encounter with the crazed workers, there's a guard in the corridor to the left. Even players avoiding the others should take down and loot him - doing so will net 20 slugs for the Plasma Rifle. Whichever style you choose, take the elevator back down. At the bottom of the elevator, you return to the hanger seen earlier. The hanger is now filled with more insane workers. There are several ways to get through. *Use weapons and augments to kill or disable the workers. *Sneak to the far side. The silenced footsteps augmentation comes in handy here since most of the workers stand with their backs turned to the player. *Activate the 80-X Boxguard on the hanger floor. At the bottom of the stairs down to the hanger floor, turn left. In the room next to the stairs is a security computer that, when hacked, allows you to activate the Boxguard. (It is safer to activate the bot before going to the top and speaking with Darrow). *Vents. There are a series of vents running through the walls of the hanger. The first is at the far end of alcove at the bottom of the stairs leading from the elevator to the hanger floor. *Ceiling. After getting out of the elevator, go to the far end of that room and look up. There is a hole there that provides access to a ceiling crawl space. Go through the crawl space to the crane gantry running above the hanger. On the far side is another crawl space in which is a dead worker and a rocket launcher. After getting through the hanger, proceed through another room with more insane workers. After that are hallways off of which can be found a locker room with one insane worker and, a little later on, Panchaea's LIMB clinic. The door to the LIMB clinic is blocked by a vending machine, so you must have the Move/Throw Heavy Object augment in order to access it. As you continue, you will overhear calls for help from William Taggart and David Sarif. More on these calls is contained in secondary objectives below. The hallways end in a large, three-story turbine site filled with insane workers. Proceed through this area either by sneaking or disabling the workers. The workers will be in packs and it is easy to avoid them by jumping over the railings to the lower floors. Once through this turbine area, move along a hallway that leads to a bridge filled with insane workers and a few explosive barrels. It is possible to sneak past these workers using small catwalks on either side of the bridge. Alternatively, if you do not mind killing them, the last group of workers is positioned near a ceiling-mounted turret. The security console that operates the turret is located in a gas-filled room accessible via a vent (there is no way to empty the gas from the room, the right augment is required). Setting the turret to 'ENEMIES' will result in the rapid deaths of the workers. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main missions Category:Walkthroughs Boss Battle Four: Zhao Yun Ru and The Hyron Project Getting through all the workers brings you to an open freight elevator. Activate the elevator to descend to a final hallway and then the Hyron Project. Entering the Hyron Project triggers a cut scene in which Jensen discovers the nature of the Project and confronts Zhao Yun Ru. After the cut scene is over, the final battle begins. The Hyron Project is set up as a series of rings around a central tower, with stairs connecting each ring. The ultimate goal of this battle is to kill Ru, who after the cut scene is protected by a shield. Getting to Zhao can be done in several ways. *Kill the three female drones. The drones can be reached either by hacking the computers around the room (you may have picked up some credentials to log in without hacking on your way) or by triggering the button next to each drone's alcove, in the correct order. Hacking them is quite difficult: You will have to either stay cloaked and use lots of Nukes, or destroy each turren, otherwise they will shoot through the screens at you. At the start of the battle, turrets surrounding the central tower will attack, and after each drone is killed, Hyron will release extra countermeasures in order to stop you, including bots and insane guards. Killing the third drone will cause Hyron to begin electrocuting alternating sections of the floor. This will continue for a while, and then the shield protecting Zhao will drop. *Enter the code in the central computer (received from Darrow if you win the dialogue challenge) or hack it. The code is 2012. The turrets surrounding the central computer will attack, but they will not be able to reach you at the central computer (they can also be destroyed). This will expose Zhao. Either way, once the shields have been opened, kill Zhao. Quick Kill *Alternatively, the laser rifle can shoot straight through the shield protecting Zhao. With the laser rifle, you can simply target her from the beginning, making the whole battle much easier. Decide which 'truth' to broadcast Once Zhao is dead, proceed to the broadcast center. Eliza contacts and asks Jensen to select one of the four buttons to push. Three buttons transmit world-wide various messages regarding the events that have just occured. The fourth button (which is down a hallway to the left of the initial three) leads to the destruction of Panchaea with no message sent at all. Note that Sarif's and/or Taggart's buttons will be unavailable if Jensen decided not to rescue them. There are a total of 12 endings across the 4 different buttons. Each button will have a fixed set of video, and a base monolog for Jensen. Each button's monolog will be slightly different, within the set framework of the button chosen, when Jensen reflects on himself. The differences are approximated below. It is not sure what exactly determines a "Good" or "Bad" ending, but if it is related to how many people the player kills, they do not have to leave every non-boss character alive to get the "Good" ending, and at the same time do not have to kill every character to get the "Bad" ending. *Note* Regardless of how you played the game (i.e. pacifist, weapons, or both) you can earn the Achievement Deus Ex Machina by simply selecting one of the buttons and watching or skipping the credits. (Make sure you talk to Taggart and Sarif first or you will not get access to their "buttons.") After watching, or skipping, you can continue (you will start at the opening to the control room) and choose another ending. Do this until you have watched, or skipped through, all four endings and you will unlock the Deus Ex Machina Achievement. Darrow Endings *"Good" Darrow Ending - Despite keeping a compassionate attitude toward people, Adam realized how dangerous technological advancement and centralized power could be. Adam chooses to expose the Illuminati and Augmentation technology. *"Neutral" Darrow Ending - Seeing technology as a simple tool, not a way to make choices simpler and easier, Adam realizes the danger in technological advancement and centralized power. He chooses to expose the Illuminati and Augmentation technology. *"Bad" Darrow Ending - Seeing how augmentations kept him from helping other humans in need, and knowing the power that they give to individuals, Adam realizes how dangerous technological advancement and centralized power could be. Adam chooses to expose the Illuminati and Augmentation technology. Sarif Endings *"Good" Sarif Ending - Seeing how he was compassionate to other people out of sheer necessity, not just moral boundaries, Adam sees more danger in a technology-fearing future than a morally questionable one. Hoping for a future where technological advances will make morality obsolete, he blames the hallucinations on Humanity Front. *"Neutral" Sarif Ending - Hoping that Humanity will someday overcome selfishness through technological advancement, Adam sees more danger in a technology-fearing future than a morally questionable one. Hoping for a future where technological advances will make morality obsolete, he blames the hallucinations on Humanity Front. *"Bad" Sarif Ending - Although he was inconsiderate to other human beings, Adam sees more danger in a technology-fearing future than a morally questionable one. Hoping for a future where technological advances will make morality obsolete, he blames the hallucinations on Humanity Front. Taggart Endings *"Good" Taggart Ending - Although he kept a sense of morality, Adam knows the danger of a society bound only by morals. He puts the Illuminati in a position of power by blaming the hallucinations on Versalife's faulty Neuropozyne. *"Neutral" Taggart Ending - Seeing how morality is not a reliable constraint to all people, Adam knows the danger of a society bound only by morals. He puts the Illuminati in a position of power by blaming the hallucinations on Versalife's faulty Neuropozyne. *"Bad" Taggart Ending - Seeing himself how hard it was to put other people before himself, Adam knows the danger of a society bound only by morals. He puts the Illuminati in a position of power by blaming the hallucinations on Versalife's faulty Neuropozyne. Eliza Endings *"Good" Eliza Ending - Despite doing the right thing himself, Adam knows not to leave the choice to powerful individuals, himself included. He decompressurizes Panchaea, killing everyone on board. *"Neutral" Eliza Ending - Comparing himself, Darrow, Taggart, and Sarif to overly ambitious men with unrealistic beliefs of what is right for the world, Adam decompressurizes Panchaea, killing everyone on board. *"Bad" Eliza Ending - Seeing as how he rarely had other people's best interests in mind, Adam knows not to leave the choice to powerful individuals. He decompressurizes Panchaea, killing everyone on board. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main missions Category:Walkthroughs Secondary objectives Find and speak with Taggart While proceeding through Panchaea's hallways, you will overhear a call for help from William Taggart. Taggart and those with him are barricaded in a room accessible off the turbine site. The door leading to their area is on the upper level of the outside section. It has a diagonal barrier across it, but if you are crouched, you can get underneath this barricade. The area leading to Taggart consists of a hallway partly filled by a piston, and off that hallway a server room filled with insane workers. The hallway with the piston is monitored by two cameras. (Avoid setting them off, unless you want to deal with a roving raging robot). You can reach Taggart by: *Fighting your way through the server room. *In the hallway with the piston, drop down onto a ledge just beneath the main walkway. Following this ledge will take you to a vent that opens up into Taggart's room. Speak to Taggart to unlock his ending. Find and speak with Sarif While proceeding through Panchaea's hallways, you will overhear a call for help from David Sarif. Sarif and those with him are barricaded in a room several floors below. This area can be reached in two ways. *Elevator. Almost immediately after leaving the turbine hall, there is an elevator that leads down to Sarif's area. *Unfinished turbine. At the bottom floor of the turbine area is an unfinished turbine shaft. If you have the Icarus Landing System augment, you can drop down this shaft. Make sure to stun the three insane workers below. Whichever method you choose, proceed through a series of rooms (most filled with insane workers) to where Sarif and his people have taken refuge in a machine room. There is access by vent as well as by door; the latter route has a number of fragmentation mines protecting it. Speak to Sarif to unlock his ending. Notes *While there are no arms dealers within Panchaea, there is a LIMB clinic available where you can expend your credits on the usual catalog. The entrance is barricaded by a vending machine. *Weapons available within Panchaea include the PEPS, fragmentation mines that you disarm, and a few grenades. There is a fair amount of ammunition available for the various lethal weapons, particularly the heavy and plasma rifles. *If you have the CASIE Social Enhancer during the dialogue you can choose OMEGA option to "win" the dialogue challenge and get both the Silver tounge xp reward and the shutdown codes. *During the final battle, if you decide not to use, or didn't get, the code from Darrow, the grid you will need to hack will be shaped after the Deus Ex logo. Video gallery thumb|300px|left|All 12 endings in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main missions Category:Walkthroughs